Should you need me
by fantastically freaky
Summary: Short one shot set at the end of the labyrinth, sarah realises she still needs the Goblin King as well as her friends. Never written anything from this fandom before.
1. Chapter 1 I wish

**Hi never written this fandom before, just wanted to write a little one shot, hope it's ok**

Sarah sank down on her bed in exhaustion her laughter died down to a contented smile as she leaned back on her pillows. Ludo, Sir Didymus is and Hoggle had been the last to leave, commenting once more on the fact that should she need them, they'd be there.

It had been great to see them she couldn't believe how much she'd missed them after only being away from them for a few minutes. It was nice to know she could still experience the magic of the labyrinth without being there.

But her smile faded as she realised there had been someone missing from the party. She got up and walked over to her window it was open still and was letting in cool refreshing night air. As she stared at the stars she was reminded of how everything in the Labyrinth sparkled as if covered in glitter.

Unfortunately that reminded of how he'd cast glitter everywhere when he appeared. She couldn't believe she was thinking about him, she'd only just escaped him, him and his terrible Labyrinth; with it's surprising twists and turns and strange funny creatures and talking doors and walls and shimmering glitter all over the floor and ...and maybe it wasn't terrible after all.

And the labyrinths ruler, the Goblin King had taken her brother, drugged her with a peach which trapped her in a ballroom and a junkyard, sent the cleaners after her, nearly dropped her in the bog of eternal stench and sent his goblin army after her. He'd been a perfect villain, her perfect villain.

_I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you._

He really had done everything she asked, she asked for Toby to be taken and he took him. She had wanted the chance to explore a different world and he presented her with a labyrinth unlike anything she'd ever seen. She had wanted the chance to prove herself and he made her into the heroin of her very own fairy tale, she'd pretended to be one often enough in the park, all that she had needed was a villain.

But she still needed him. She needed his magic so she could share in wonder. She needed his mocking smile and cruel words so that she could mock him and fire her own words back . There banter had been fun, she was able to let out her frustrations knowing that he would take it because it was part of the roles they played.

He'd offered her dreams and it had been so tempting, he'd made everything so tempting. Turning away from the window she cast her eyes around her room, she'd already started removing some of her trinkets just those she knew she was too old for. The labyrinth had helped her grow up, he'd made her grow up.

But she still needed her friends, still needed him, foe no reason at all. She sat down at her desk and picked up the small red book that she hadn't been able to put away. The pages were well worn and the spine freaked as she opened it.

_You have no power over me._

She'd never been able to remember that line, perhaps because it had never seemed true until she'd travelled his labyrinth.

He'd manipulated passages, sent fireys and Goblins and fairy after her all to stop her from succeeding. He'd had the power to turn the world upside and reorder time. But he couldn't do anything to her, he never did anything physically to her because he had no power over her. Everything that had happened, happened because of her wish.

_But what no one knew was the king of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he'd given her certain powers._

I wonder if my powers still work. They'd helped to bring her Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus but what about him.

She put her book back down and looked up into her mirror.

"I wish the Goblin King would come to see me right now."


	2. Chapter 2 Are you sure?

**So the one-shot has become a two-shot so I hope you enjoy this second chapter. **

She'd spoken the words on a whisper, unsure and feeling a little lost. When nothing seemed to happen she spoke them again with more determination, staring into her mirror and awaiting his appearance.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and see me right now." The reflection in her mirror didn't change; no lighting lit her window, no glitter fell from the ceiling and no owl hooted overhead. She felt a tug on her heart as she thought _he's forgotten me. _ Her sadness lasted for just a few moments before stubborn determination took its place.

He was the Goblin King and he answered wishes, and he would answer her.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and see me right now." She spoke quite firmly, and with just a hint of fear.

"Demanding little thing aren't you." That unmistakably purring voice rolled over her and sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes widened in the reflection of her mirror as she frantically scanned her room, but she could not see him.

"Don't tell me, you didn't mean this wish either?" She spun around quickly in her seat as she heard those mocking words only for her mouth to drop open as she realised she couldn't see him anywhere. _What on earth is going on?_

"Goblin King?" she spoke again, eyes still searching her room.

"Now, now Sarah that's not very friendly, you know my name, use it." His words finished as a demand sending sparks of hot indignation through Sarah as she stood up and spun around again, he had sounded like he was right behind her, but only her desk and mirror was there.

"Where are you?" She turned to face her room again noting that she was becoming a little dizzy. But her mind settled when she heard dark mocking laughter echo around her.

"Remember Sarah, you wished that I would come and see you, you didn't say anything about you seeing me." His voice was like expensive silk, smooth and arrogant in its perfection. She tensed at the sound. She'd had enough of his games, thirteen hours was enough for anyone.

_Say your right words the Goblins said_

"Jareth King of the Goblins, I wish to see you and be able to communicate with you, face to face in my room now." She spoke now with smugness, _let him try and mess with that._

But he didn't, The Goblin King appeared with a spray of Glitter and a quiet popping sound, he appeared casual, his long legs were stretched out on her bed, they were wrapped in a thin grey material and his feet which were crossed at the ankles were covered by long soft leather boots.

He wore neither cape nor armour, just a simple baggy sleeved white shirt with a black waistcoat, which sparkled faintly with glitter. His arms were behind his head and his face was turned towards her.

Sarah felt shocked a she saw his expression; he looked a little hurt as if her harsh tone had wounded him.

Jareth watched as Sarah sank down into the chair by her desk and faced him, he frowned as he saw her run her hand through her hair before looking up at him in exhaustion.

"Why such demanding words Sarah, I was only having a little fun and reminding you to be careful for what you wish." His smooth voice washed over her and made her relax, this is what she needed from him now, she needed him to be a friend who would tease her, rather than a villain who torments her.

She look at him and smiled causing his eyes to widen in surprise before allowing a gentle smile to grace his lips. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how comfortable he'd made himself on her bed. "I'm sorry I was so demanding, as you know I've had a hard day," she paused and quirked her brow at him and he grinned like a naughty school boy as she continued "and I wanted to see you so that I could say that I don't hate you."

Jareth sat up slowly and turned to face her he leaned his back against the shelves behind her bed as he bent one leg and rested his are on it, he regarded her with curiosity and confusion.

"While I was running the Labyrinth I hated you, you kept me from my brother, you set up all those thinks to test me, but now it's over I realise you made me stronger, you helped me realise that I love my brother, that life isn't fair and I should be careful what I wish for, so now I can't hate, I'm more grateful than you know."

He moved before she'd noticed suddenly he was kneeling before her, he took her hands and she gasped as she realised he had never been so close to her before (she didn't count their dance as it hadn't been real).

"Sarah things are not always as they seem, I am glad that you have learnt from my Labyrinth and you have understood my generosity but never forget my dear I can be cruel, calling for me again this way has re-established our connection and made it stronger, are you sure that's what you want?"

Sarah though over his words, she felt chilled by the suggestion that with a connection between them she may have just given him the power she'd refused him before, but her heart warmed as she realised he'd been honest with her again, he'd given her a choice again and looking into his beautiful mismatched eyes, seeing his sincere expression she decided to take a chance.

"Goblin King I need you, and I wish for your friendship but only if you wish it to."

The End


End file.
